


Look Behind You

by DarkEchoes



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, New Years, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP are in a long distance relationship. On New Year’s Eve, they call each other. Person A says they’re disappointed that they aren’t together to have the New Year’s kiss. Person B says, “Look behind you”. A runs toward them, crying out in both joy and disbelief, and the two share their long-awaited kiss, just as the year comes to a close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Behind You

     Laurent pulled out his phone to check the time and sighed.  _11:50..._ He shut his eyes and pictured Damen. It had been a year since they had last seen each other, New Year's Day, and they had planned on seeing each other again this year to celebrate, but Damen's schedule was too full for him to come home.   
      _"Take off all of your skin, I'm brave when you are free. Shake off all of your sins and give them to me."_ Laurent let his phone ring for a few seconds (just to enjoy the ringtone) and then answered it, fingers tightening as he pressed it against ear.  
     "You usually answer right away." Damen said in lieu of hello and Laurent sighed softly. "If you're going to jam out to the ringtone, you might want to change it to something you like a little less." Damen teased.  
     "But it's our song." Laurent protested and Damen chuckled softly.  
     "Empire by Shakira?"  
     "Naturally." Laurent spoke softly, his lips curved up in a smile even though he felt his throat tighten.  
     "I wish I could see your smile." Damen murmured and Laurent bit down on his lip, forcing back the tears that were threatening to spill.  
     "I miss you so much." He whispered, his voice cracking as he started crying.  
     "Oh, Laurent..." Damen breathed as Laurent cried softly.   
     "Do you not miss me?"  
     "Of course I miss you. Why would you-"  
     "You aren't... Sorry." Laurent forced himself to laugh. "You aren't having a fucking meltdown." He sighed and then took a deep breath in. "Sorry, I just... I really miss you."  
     "I miss you, too." Damen murmured. They both went quiet, listening to each others breath, before Laurent took a shaky breath in.  
     "I just really wanted to spend New Year's with you. It's the perfect way to end and start a year. Kissing you." Damen was completely silent. "Damen?"  
     "Look behind you." Damen said suddenly and hung up. Laurent pushed his phone back into his pocket before he spun in a half circle. His eyes locked on the large, bundled up man that stood across the plaza.   
     "Damen?" The man pushed his hood back and Laurent immediately started running towards him. _Damen!_  He launched himself into the air and grabbed onto him, arms and legs wrapping around his body as he buried his face in his boyfriends furry hood. Damen wrapped an arm around Laurent and pulled him closer, using the other hand to cradle the back of Laurent's head.  
     "We only have a few seconds left until New Year's." Damen pointed out and Laurent pulled Damen's head down, pressing their lips together. Damen kissed back passionately, sliding his fingers through Laurent's hair. People in the plaza cheered and shouted as the year came to an end. Laurent pulled away slightly and Damen followed for a second. Laurent gazed up at Damen, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
     "You didn't tell me..."  
     "I wanted to surprise you." Damen said and spread his arms. "Surprise." Laurent started laughing, which quickly turned into crying. He his his face in Damen's hood and Damen rubbed his back softly. "Did it work?"  
     "I love you so much." Laurent sobbed and Damen smiled softly, reaching up to wipe a tear from his own cheek. "How long are you staying?"  
     "Forever."  
     "What about your job?"   
     "I quit. I didn't want to have a job where I wasn't able to see you." Laurent sniffled softly and gazed up at Damen.  
     "You are the best boyfriend I've ever had."  
     "I'm the only boyfriend you've ever had." Damen pointed out with a laugh and Laurent hummed.  
     "Well... I guess technically..." Damen stared at him and horror and Laurent giggled softly, causing Damen to smile again.  
     "God, you're so fucking cute." Damen kissed Laurent again. "I love you so much."  
     "I love you, too." Laurent kissed his jaw softly and slid a hand down his arm.  
     "I love where this is going," Damen started and Laurent hummed. "But I am so jet-lagged right now."  
     "Of course. Tomorrow then?"  
     "As soon as I wake up." Damen promised and Laurent pecked his lips.  
     "Should I lead the way?"  
     "Nah, I know where you live."  
     "I've moved."  
     "I've stalked you."  
     "Lovely."  
     "You know it is."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. Sorry if it's poorly written, I am currently running on 2 hours of sleep and a 7up. May continue this, may even make it a full length fic, but who really knows? Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Prompt borrowed from: otpprompts.tumblr.com


End file.
